Spying on Sand
by hoplessly-hopeful
Summary: Kankurou's birthday is finally here will he be able to see his lovely Sasori?


Title: Spying In Sand

Summary: kankarou's birthday is here will he get to see his lovely Sasori

Disclaimer: M, I don't own Master master master!

Tobi ran down a dark hall waving his cloack covered arms. Diedara shot his head up suddenly feeling a sickness sunk in his stomach.

No!

He groaned and poked Itatchi.

Hmm

The older uchiha grunted and fluttered his firery eyes open. He opened his mouth to complain about the rude awakening but snapped it shut when he heard the familiar childish voice of tobi coming down the hall.

Itatchi looked at diedara quizically and rolled his eyes at the babyish pout he recieved. Itatchi mentally cursed his love for the blue eyed blond. He was an uchiha for heaven sakes his brother would be sorely embarresed yo see him following this silly boy around. Then again sasuke was with naruto, correcting his cursing to the uchiha desire for blond men he threw back the blankets and scrambled into his pants.

By the time he was halfway clothed tobi was banging on the door furiously.

What.

Itatchi scowled as he flung the door open

I-I need to ask master-San something.

Itatchi pinched the bridge of his nose irritatedly.

Well he is sleeping what do you need?

Tobi sighed in a childish way and blew a rasberry.

I just wanted to tell him that I followed sasori!

This peaked itatchi's interest. The red haired boy had been acting very oddly lately and was missing 5 out of 7 days a week. Itatchi looked over his shoulder at his blond lover who simply nodded in return.

Come in

He said openin the door farther and stepping back. Tobi shuffled in watching as diedara pulled the blanket to cover his boxer covered flesh. Itatchi sat down next to the blond and gestured for tobi to have a seat. He quickly did and with wonder and eagerness began to tell them what he witnessed the day he followed sasori of the red sand into sauna village.

sasori looked suspiciously over his shoulder. He thought he heard the familiar high pitched giggle of Tobi. Shrugging it off as paranoia he walks quickly out of akutzki hideout his fingers tracig lightly across the bow of the small box he held tightly in his hand. He was running late according th the scheduale he had made in his head he needed to be in sauna in 5 minutes. The village was half an hour away. Groaning he did a hand sign and his feet glowed blue. With a quickness only a ninja was capable of he flew toward the village never taking his finger off the bright red bow.

Kankarou sighed loudly as he scanned the horizon. Sasori had said to meet him in the usual spot at noon. He checked his watch again it was 12:05. The brunette ground his teeth and ran his fingers through his hair it was not like sasori to be late especially on today of all days. Just as he was about to turn and leave the small apartment he heard a tap at the door.

Kankarou flung the door open with an unintended urgency. Coughing slightly he attempted to regain his dignity. All thoughts of dignity were shot from his mind as the red head fell into his embrace. They stood like that for a good 5 minutes just taking in the presence of eachother. Masculine fingers clutching cloth and spikey hair being smelled. There pale cheeks rubbed together tenderly as they rolled there faces together. Finally sasori broke the silence. Pulling his face back he ran a finger gently across kankarou's cheeck.

Happy birthday love

He wispered to the brunette a small smile crossing his pink lips

I got you a present

Kankarou raised his eyebrow in curiosity. His liguid chocolate eyes fell to the small box. Sasori laughed and took his lovers chin in his hand so they were eye to eye again. Without saying anything he aced his lips firmly on the others. Kankarou imediatly responded the present all but forgotten.

There tounges battled for domanince and there bodies pressed together. Sasori tangled his fingers in the soft brown hair as kankarou violently fisted his shirt. They were beautiful together not hidden by puppet costumes or purple make up, they were both amazingly attractive men and flushed together so tightly made them one. Kankarou began nipping aggresivly at sasori who moaned in return. It was ironic in the way that sasori a ruthless murder was a gentle lover where as kankarou who cried at his dying brithers side was so rough. They never thought of eacother u der those terms thoug, they only thought of the carzy love they shared.

Mhhhh

Sasori released a stream of incoherent sounds as kankarou left his lips and laid a trail of love bites across his collar. He was unsure of when his lover had opened his cloak but was very quick to slide it off after the fact. Yanking at the bottom of kankarou's black tee shirt he ripped it over his head and felt his breath shorten at the sight.

For all the glory gaara recieved his brother was beautiful. Sasori ran his fingers across the chisled chest tracing every muscle tenderly. Dropping his hands to his side he began to trace the same spots with his tounge leaving a slick trail of saliva down the body. Getting to the shorts he skilfuly undid the button with his teeth while his hands yanked them down by the sides. Kankarou was now in front of him his erection purple with need. Just sasoris smell turned him on this intimate foreplay was killing him.

Sasori began to kiss his leg and every other area around the weepy member before laying a gentle kiss on the tip. He began kissing his stomach again eleciting a throaty complaint from kankarou

Tease

The brunette gasped out in a husky laughed befor taking the member in all at once. Kankarou gasped loudly before running his fingers tightly into the red hair. Sasori swirled his tounge in a playful manner befor running it down the vein across the bottom of the shaft. He could feel the member pulsing in his mouth as he sucked and swirled. Kankarou was moaning continuosly and mumbuling unibtelegible words. As sasori moved his head back and forth he felt a tug on his shoulders. He glanced his lust filled eyes up and saw the image of his love in euforia. Kankarou's eyes were slitted and his teeth were clentched. His cheecks flushed sasoris favorite shade of pink as he tried to mumble something. The akutzki member raised an eyebrow and dropped the penis with an audible pop.

What

He said lickig the precum from his bottom lip.

I-I said unnn- why am I the only one undressed.

Kankarou finally managed out his fingers still in a mass of firery hair. Sasori rolled his eyes before stripping out fo his clothes.

Bette-ah

Before he could get the whole question out he was tackled in to the couch by a very horny kankarou

Yes, Much better

He said as he bit at sasoris ear. Sasori tried to surpress a moan as kankarou's erection rubbed harshly into his own. His neck was being quickly covered in angry red marks and his entrance teased by slick fingers. His head lulled back slightly and his mouth gaped open in a silent scream as two fingers plummeted into him. His body bucked up violenty causing the mind numbing abrasion of his manhood sliding into his lovers again. Kankarou stopped administering hickeys to his love only long enough to capture his lips. His fingers pulled out and he ran his hands across sasoris stomack befor pulling his sleeck body into his lap.

Without any more warning than a bit and pull on the bottom lip sasori was filled with kankarou's ready to burst member. His own penis jumped and lerched becoming harder and harder with every thrust. The moaning was so loud now it almost drowned out the sound of bodies slapping together and creecking furniture. Kankarou buried his face in the nook of sasories neck as the warmth of his walls overtook his body. He knew he couldn't last any longer and with a final thrust exploded in his lover. Sasori followed almost imediatly his body rocked by kankarou's orgasmic bliss.

Fuck, Ro!

He gasped out as his seed shot between there stomaches. Kankarou colapsed heavily on to his lover both of them wiping at the sticky sweaty mixture between them. Kankarou felt sasori wrap his arms prtectivly around him as he rolled him over so they were layig side to side.

I love you Ro.

He wispered into the brunettes chest. Kanarou smiled and touched sasoris face gently.

I love you to Sori

There was a short silence as they embraced eachother with just as much beauty and love as when the door had just been open before a sobbing was heard. Sasoru looked at kankarou worridly and wiped his eyes with his thumb.

Ro what's wrong

He said the tenderness and love never leaving his voice. Kankarou laughed oddly through his tears

It's silly really I just can't believe where here.

Sasori nodded knowingly as kankarou continued.

I mean I love you so much. It just this situation us so fucked up. You tried to kill my brother and what do I do turn around and fall in love with you.

Sasori flintched involentarily at the mention of his groups abduction of gaara. Kankarou tightened his arms around him in apology and continued softer.

I know you thought what you where doing was best and I have forgiven you for it already. I just mean it's crazy how love can come out of the srangest places, even though we are in such a strange relationship we are the lucky ones

Kanarou smiled seamingly pleased with confessing his feelings. Sasori sat up suddenly and reached around the bed for his pants. Pulling them on he walked to the door he had entered. Kankarou watched in confusion as sasori walked back with the red ribboned white box in hand.

Happy birthday Ro

He said and handded him the box. He watched closely as kankarou's opened the box tearing the Ribon the way a child would at christmas. Kanarou stared at the shiney silver ring before picking it up and reading the inscription. ~a promise that our love will withstand our lives and our hope will withstand our pain. A promise of what we have, a promise of forever~ Kankarou looked at sasori then the ring then sasori again

It's a promise ring. I know it's somewhat teen fangirly but I thought it was nice. I have the other one.

He pulled a small silver chain out of his cloak pocket. Strung on the necklace was a identicle ring. He clasped the necklace on and smiled at kankarou who smiled his crooked grin back. Taking out the ring he slide it on to his ring finger, it was a perfect fit. Kankarou pulled sasori back toward him on the couch and kissed him gingerly.

I can't wait till it's your birthday sori.

He said jokingly before kissing him with more passion.

then I fell out of the tree I was hidding in and ran straight here ! Master ?

tobi waved his hand in diedaras face. The blond blinked a few times

Wow. That's so romantic ! A forbidden love one of us with the kazekages brother. Tobi you can not repeat that story to anyone you understand.

Tobi nodded animatedly.

Tobi knows he doesn't want sasori in trouble.

Good. That's such a romantic story don't you think itatchi.

...

Itatchi ?

Diedaras turned and looked at itatchi who was zoned out with blood dripping from his nose

Hey itatchi

He snapped his fingers I front of itatchi's face. The uchiha shook his head and made eye contact with the blue orbs his nose still bleeding.

Where you listening to anything I said

Didara asked staring at his lost lover. Itatchi shook his head and closed his gaping mouth.

I- I got stuck on one part of the story.

He said looking meaningfuly at diedara

What... Oh, oh! Ok tobi tobi time to leave!

Diedara said jumping up. Then graving the sliding blanket quickly remebering he had t gotten dressed yet.

But tobi wants to-

Tobi get the hell out.

Itatchi said grabbing tobi's cloack with his eyes still glued to his blind who was holding the blanket low swung in his hips where he caught it. Throwing tobi out he locked the door.

Hey dei, let me show you the part that I got so interested in.

Itatchi said lust lacing his voice.

Ah! Itatchi!

Tobi heard the yelp a d giggle down the hall. Shoving his hands in his pocket he kicks a stone.

No one love tobi.

He said quietly not looking up as he walked. With a thud he walked into something heavy. Tobi looked up and saw sasori walk by a silver chain glininting on the only vusuble part of his neck. He started to say something when he heard his name.

Hey tobi

Pain?

Why dont you come here I got a story for you to tell.

Tobi looked at pain as he helped him up and suddenly noticed he was clad in nothing but undewear

Unclean unclean unclean

Tobi screamed backing away and running down the hall like a maniac. Pain watchedin confusion before shrugging.

I just wanted to tell him my plan to take over konoha,I didn't know it was that bad He said before walking away

A/N- I know this is a day early but I had it finished so HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAN-KAN! 


End file.
